


And Her Strawberry Shampoo

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacey thinks Charlotte is delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Her Strawberry Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari (wisdomeagle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> [ Originally written](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/23265.html?thread=318433#t318433) for Fireworks: The Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle ([](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/profile)[**wisdomeagle**](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: BSC, Stacey/Charlotte, delicious)

With her diabetes, Stacey felt uncomfortable around ideas like licking chocolate off her lover, but Charlotte didn't need any additives.

Stacey held her close, just breathing, both of them naked and tired. She could smell the soda Charlotte had with lunch on her breath.

Stacey buried her nose in her hair, breathing deeply of her strawberry shampoo.

Charlotte murmured happily, and Stacey planted kisses on both her closed eyes. She loved that Charlotte didn't wear makeup, that there was nothing between their skin when they touched.

She teasingly licked the tip of Charlotte's nose and they made out for a few minutes, playful tongues, but Charlotte was tired and content to let Stacey do most of the work.

Stacey kissed the hollow of her neck, breathing in the smell of salt and skin.

She trailed down Charlotte's chest, nipping gently at her curves. By the time she was playing with Charlotte's second nipple, Charlotte was fidgeting. Stacey knew she was getting wet and smiled, silently approving of Charlotte's efforts to keep silent and still. She did not quicken her pace, however. Patience is all a part of this.

As she headed south, she could smell the faint hint of shaving cream, but she licked one soft curl and soon all she could smell was that unique scent that was only Charlotte and only delicious.


End file.
